Black Romance
by Sara Hikari
Summary: "Dulu... aku mencintainya... Tapi aku juga yang mengakhirinya."  Update the last chap.  Thx for support and RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sudah lama aku gak nulis fic lagi...^^

Dan ini rated M buatan sendiri, bukan collab seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Hehe...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Gore, Lime

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Black Romance**

* * *

"Kumohon... Jangan..." terdengar rintihan seorang gadis. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Ia sedang diikat oleh tali yang sangat kuat, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan itu tapi usahanya hanya sia-sia.

Tidak terdengar balasan atas ucapan gadis itu. Hanya seringai dan langit malam yang menemani gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu sudah sangat pucat, ia sangat ketakutan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi seseorang yang berada di hadapan gadis itu langsung menusuk jantungnya.

"KYAAA!"

"Teruslah berteriak seperti itu." orang itu tetap memperlihatkan seringainya sambil menorehkan pisau di perut gadis itu, mencabik dan mengorek isi perut gadis itu. Tidak diharaukan darah yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia hanya tersenyum saja melihat gadis itu yang sudah tewas di hadapannya.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi terjadi kasus pembunuhan." gumam seorang pemuda berambut kelabu. Mata birunya memandang televisi di hadapannya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah berada di samping pemuda berambut biru itu. "Itu hal yang mengerikan."

"Gadis ini adalah korban yang ke-18. Dia hebat juga bisa membunuh 18 orang dan belum ditangkap oleh polisi."

"Mungkin ia punya cara yang licik."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung saja memeluk pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"Sebastian..." gumam pemuda berambut bitu itu.

Sebastian, sang pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu dan hanya memainkan jari-jarinya di sekitar wajahnya. Begitu jarinya mengarah ke bibir merah sang pemuda berambut biru itu langsung saja dikecupnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"Hei, aku kan bukan seorang gadis? Kenapa kau?" tanya Ciel, pemuda berambut kelabu itu heran.

"Tapi orang lain bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang gadis, kau terlalu imut."

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. Ia merasa marah sekaligus malu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah laku Ciel. Ia menyentuh dagu Ciel dan kembali melumat bibir Ciel.

Ia menjilat bibir bawah Ciel, meminta izin untuk menjelajah lebih lanjut di dalam mulutnya. Ciel membuka sedikit mulutnya dan Sebastian langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Lidahnya langsung masuk ke mulut Ciel dan mengajak lidah Ciel untuk menari bersama.

Ciel berusaha mengimbangi tempo permainan Sebastian yang terkesan agak cepat itu. Meski mereka sudah sering melakukannya, Ciel masih saja belum terlalu terbiasa. Melihat Ciel yang sudah kehabisan nafas, Sebastian langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka langsung terputus begitu ciuman itu selesai.

"Huh, kau suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." keluh Ciel.

"Lho? Itu kan belum apa-apa, Ciel." ujar Sebastian dengan wajah mesumnya itu. Ciel langsung saja memukul pelan dada bidang Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil dan ia langsung menangkap tangan Ciel. Memang Sebastian yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Ciel itu mampu menahan setiap serangan Ciel dengan mudah.

"Kalau kamu terlalu manis begini, bisa-bisa pembunuh itu datang." ujar Sebastian agak menakut-nakuti.

"Kau kira aku takut? Aku seorang pria!" ujar Ciel meremehkan.

Sebastian hanya mengacak-acak rambut kelabu Ciel. Ciel memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan Sebastian. Meski tidak harus selalu kontak fisik hanya seperti ini saja cukup.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar." ujar Ciel.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tahu daerah sekitar villa ini?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sebastian, ia langsung saja keluar. Sebastian agak terkejut dengan kepergian Ciel yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Terserah saja deh..." Sebastian berjalan ke dapur dan membuat sarapan pagi.

* * *

Ciel berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa-nya, sudah sekitar dua-tiga hari yang lalu ia dan Sebastian menyewa villa disini. Hanya sekitar satu minggu ia dan Sebastian berada di villa yang cukup jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota London yang ramai.

Udara yang sejuk, pemandangan yang selalu nampak hijau ini sangat memanjakn mata Ciel. Sesuatu yang jarak terlihat jika berada di kota besar. Sebastian pandai memilih villa yang bagus.

"Tidak ada salahnya kemari." gumam Ciel sambil menghirup udara segar. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba Ciel melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut abu-abu pendek sedang berjalan-jalan santai. Wanita itu melihat Ciel dan ia segera berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Hai, Ciel. Pagi yang cerah ya?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, nona Angela." ujar Ciel.

Angela Blanc adalah penjaga sekaligus pemilik villa yang ditempati Ciel dan Sebastian. Ia menyewakan villanya untuk banyak orang. Dan karena Angela teman lama Sebastian, mereka menyewa villa tanpa biaya.

"Mana Sebastian? Apakah ia sedang menyiapkan makan?" tanya Angela lagi.

"Iya." jawab Ciel.

"Haha... Dia selalu seperti itu," ujar Angela sambil tersenyum. "Tapi ini mengejutkan juga mengingat hanya kalian berdua yang kemari. Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Wajah Ciel mendadak berubah merah, ia malu. Angela hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ciel yang tidak diduganya. Ia tahu Sebastian dan Ciel adalah pasangan kekasih dan mungkin saja mereka berdua "berlibur" bersama dengan maksud tertentu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Ciel.

Angela hanya tersenyum saja, saat ia dan Ciel sedang mengobrol bersama ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai nona Angela." sapa gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hai, Christine." sapa Angela.

Christine, gadis yang terlihat cantik. Ia memakai baju berwarna merah dengan jaket berwarna putih. Rambut coklat miliknya bertiup seiring dengan berhembusnya angin. Ia melirik ke arah Ciel, ia langsung saja berdiri di samping Ciel.

"Aduh... Kamu imut ya?" gumam Christine sambil menyentuh pipi Ciel.

"Eh? Jangan..." ujar Ciel yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Christine. Christine hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Iya, sebaiknya jangan. Nanti pacarnya marah." tambah Angela.

"Eh? Gadis seperti apa dia?" tanya Christine.

Angela dan Ciel tidak menjawab, mereka membiarkan Christine bercuap-cuap sendiri. Tidak mungkin mereka jujur kan?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, nona Angela dan cowok imut." pamit Christine sambil melaimbaikan tangannya. Angela dan Ciel hanya menghela nafas saja ketika Christine sudah jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Mungkin aku juga kembali ke villa." ujar Ciel.

"Baiklah." Angela berjalan meninggalkan Ciel, Ciel langsung kembali ke dalam villa itu.

.

.

.

Sebastian sudah menunggu kedatangan Ciel, padahal hari masih pagi tapi suasananya layaknya pasangan yang ingin mengadakan _cande light dinner._Ruang depan disulap dengan hiasan makan tertata rapi dengan serbet warna merah, bunga mawar terletak di tengah dengan cantiknya, serta sarapan pagi buatan Sebastian.

"Selamat datang, Ciel _darling."_ ujar Sebastian dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Mata Ciel terbelalak melihat ruang depan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Ini? Kenapa?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Aku ingin sarapan yang romantis denganmu." jawab Sebastian. Ia segera menarik tangan Ciel dan menarikkan kursi untuknya. Melihat Sebastian yang tampaknya sedang dalam _mood _bagus, Ciel hanya mengikuti.

"Kurasa untuk sarapan tidak harus seheboh ini." gumam Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa selama ini untukmu, sayang." ujar Sebastian dengan rayuannya.

Wajah Ciel mendadak memerah, membuat Sebastian menyukainya. Sebastian menyentuh pelan pipi Ciel dan menatap ke arah matanya. Biru bertemu dengan merah, berusaha mencari makna di dalamnya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ciel dan kembali mencium bibir merah Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa menurut saja, Sebastian cukup menguasai dirinya. Padahal jatah ciuman pagi mereka sudah mereka lakukan tadi, tapi namanya juga Sebastian. Ia tidak pernah puas.

Wajah Ciel sudah sangat merah, melihat Ciel yang tampak kehabisan nafas itu Sebastian langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengecup kening Ciel lembut.

"Hehe... Maafkan aku. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja." bisik Sebastian yang langsung membuat wajah Ciel kembali memerah.

"Dasar kau..." geram Ciel malu sambil memukul pelan bahu Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil, ia kembali ke kursinya dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan dengan gembira, meski hanya berdua tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Ciel tidak salah memilih Sebastian sebagai pacarnya, setidaknya begitu yang ia tanpa Ciel sadari Sebastian hanya menyeringai tipis ke arahnya.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba, bulan sabit terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Mata biru Ciel tidak lepas dari melihat pemandangan bulan itu.

"Bulan terlihat indah malam ini." gumam Ciel.

Tiba-tiba Ciel merasa ada seseorang yang memegang pinggangnya, jarak mereka cukup dekat. Ciel tahu siapa yang berbuat begitu, Sebastian.

"Tapi tidak seindah dirimu." ujar Sebastian.

Wajah Ciel memerah, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Sebastian jika seperti ini. Sebastian langsung membalikkan badan Ciel dan mencium bibir Ciel. Untuk sesaat Ciel terkejut tapi ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu Sebastian suka sekali memberikan 'kejutan' seperti itu.

Ciuman mereka cukup panas di tengah dinginnya malam, lidah Sebastian mampu menjelajah di dalam mulut Ciel dan membuat Ciel sedikit sesak. Tangan Sebastian yang satu memegang pinggang Ciel, satu lagi segera mengarah ke dada Ciel.

Merasa ada gerakan asing di dadanya Ciel langsung melepaskan ciuman itu. Sebastian menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan hanya mengecup pipi Ciel.

"Kau belum siap? Tujuan kita kan 'itu'?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel memalingkan wajah dari Sebastian, ia sebenarnya mau tapi malu. Ciel langsung menghadap ke arah Sebastian dan mencium bibir Sebastian.

"Jangan hari ini, Sebastian." bisik Ciel.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum lembut saja ke arah Ciel. Ia langsung saja mengangkat badan Ciel ala _bridal style_. Ciel terkejut Sebastian tiba-tiba mengangkatnya begitu. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan marah.

"Hei, turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" seru Ciel.

"Lho? Tidak salah kan? Aku mengantamu ke kamar." ujar Sebastian dan _well _dengan wajah sedikit mesum itu.

Ciel hanya menuruti keinginan Sebastian dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian. Mereka berdua menuju kamar dengan satu ranjang yang cukup besar, Sebastian segera menurunkan Ciel di ranjang itu.

Mata merah Sebastian menatap ke arah Ciel dan jendela di kamar. Sebastian meminum obat dan ia langsung mencium bibir Ciel. Kali ini ciuman Sebastian sedikit menuntut, tapi hanya di awal. Lama kelamaan menjadi lembut.

"Nngh..." desah Ciel sambil meremas kemeja yang Sebastian pakai.

Sebastian menyeringai dalam hati. Ia meminumkan Ciel obat itu melalui ciumannya. Ia yakin obat itu akan langsung bekerja. Entah kenapa Ciel merasa sedikit lemas, mata birunya mulai tertutup dan akhirnya benar-benar tertutup.

Sebastian melepaskan tubuh Ciel dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Ia hanya menatap datar ke sosok Ciel dan segera menyelimutinya.

"Maaf Ciel, malam ini aku ingin kau tidur dulu." gumam Sebastian.

Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Langkah kakinya membawanya keluar dari villa itu, menuju hutan yang terletak tidak jauh disana.

.

.

.

"Kau datang juga." ujar seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan. Ia menatap ke arah sosok yang berada di dekat pohon. Sosok itu tidak ingin berbicara padanya.

Sosok itu, yang terlihat sebagai sosok seorang pria langsung berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya cepat dan ia mengeluarkan pisau. Sekali tusukan di jantung membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat hari esok.

"KYAAA!" jerit gadis itu. Tapi suaranya tidak cukup terdengar karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya roboh. Darah mengalir deras dari jantungnya. Sosok pria itu langsung memberi tusukan berkali-kali pada tubuh gadis itu hingga gadis itu benar-benar tewas.

Pria itu hanya menyeringai senang. Ia memainkan pisaunya dan menatap datar tubuh gadis yang telah bersimbah darah itu. Ia menancapkan pisau itu tepat di perut gadis itu, ia langsung mengorek isi perut itu dan memainkannya dengan pisau. Usus gadis itu ia sayat-sayat hingga mengeluarkan darah, urat nadi juga ia putuskan begitu saja. Dalam gerakan cepat ia berhasil membuat tubuh gadis malang itu menjadi berantakan. Pria itu hanya menyeringai senang.

"Kau tahu seiring dengan jeritanmu itu kesenanganku bertambah." gumam pria itu.

Tapi tampaknya pria itu belum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia menusukkan pisau itu tangan gadis itu dan membuat sayatan panjang disana. Lalu dengan sadisnya ia langsung memotong bagian-bagian tubuh gadis itu. Hanya saja ia tidak memotong semuanya. Hanya kedua lengannya yang sudah tidak berada di tubuh itu.

Samar-samar sinar bulan menerpa ke arah hutan itu, pria itu berjalan meninggalkan tubuh gadis itu. Dan gadis itu berada dalam kondisi yang amat mengenaskan.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, Ciel baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia kehilangan memori semalam. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa ia ingat juga.

"Kenapa tahu-tahu aku di kamar? Kayaknya kemarin ada di ruang tamu?" gumam Ciel.

Sebastian masuk ke kamar sambil membawakan sebuah teh hangat, ia memberikan cangkir itu pada Ciel.

"Minumlah." ujar Sebastian.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ciel sambil meminum teh-nya perlahan. Ia menatap ke arah Sebastian yang masih meminum teh-nya. Ciel menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian. "Sebastian, apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Sebastian berhenti meminum teh-nya. Ia menatap ke arah Ciel, hanya senyuman lembut yang terlihat di wajah Sebastian.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sebastian balik. "Kau hanya ketiduran, itu saja."

"Oh begitu..." gumam Ciel.

Sebenarnya ia kurang percaya dengan alasan Sebastian, ia pikir Sebastian sudah 'macam-macam' padanya ketika tidur. Tapi Sebastian bukan tipe seperti itu. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa ketiduran, padahal kemarin ia ingat sedang melihat bulan. Ah, dipikirkan juga hanya membuatnya makin pusing.

"Kalau kau sudah rapi kita langsung pergi ya?" ujar Sebastian.

"Kemana?" tanya Ciel.

"Hanya jalan-jalan santai berdua. Kau mau?"

"Baiklah."

Sebastian segera pergi dari kamar itu, ia membiarkan Ciel bersiap-siap. Sepeninggalan Sebastian, Ciel segera mandi, memakai baju yang rapi dan semuanya. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu, Sebastian telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Pagi yang cerah. Hawanya juga sejuk." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya." gumam Ciel.

Jarang-jarang mereka pergi berdua keluar berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa, biasanya Sebastian jarang keluar villa karena ia bilang sibuk. Tapi sekarang ia ingin pergi, mungkin sudah tidak sibuk lagi.

Saat mereka berdua sedang asyik berdua tiba-tiba datanglah Angela, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia kelihatan capek, mungkin karena ia berlari tergesa-gesa mencari bantuan.

"Untung... aku... bertemu kalian..." ujar Angela dengan nafas yang kurang beraturan.

"Ada apa, Angela?" tanya Sebastian.

"Itu... Christine..."

Mereka berdua heran dengan ucapan Angela, mereka mengikuti Angela yang berlari membawa mereka menuju hutan. Disana terlihat sosok mayat seorang gadis berambut coklat dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Gadis itu..." gumam Ciel. Ia merasa terkejut melihat Christine, gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin sudah tewas. "Apa ini termasuk perbuatan pembunuh itu?"

Sebastian yang sedang menelpon polisi sedikit mengabaikan ucapan Ciel, begitu selesai ia melirik ke arah Ciel.

"Mungkin, aku sudah menghubungi polisi kemari," ujar Sebastian. "Kalau benar dia adalah korban yang ke 19. Kasihan gadis ini."

"Christine..." gumam Angela sedih. "Kasihan sekali dirinya."

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan segera meninggalkan hutan itu. Mereka menunggu polisi di dekat sana. Angela menatap Sebastian tajam, entah kenapa wajahnya seolah menunjukkan kebencian disana.

"Kenapa Angela?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Angela. Ciel agak bingung melihat sikap Angela dan Sebastian, atmosfir yang terasa diantara mereka kurang bagus. "Aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu." bisik Angela ketika ia berada di dekat Sebastian.

Sebastian sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya. Angela berjalan menjauh darinya sambil tersenyum sinis. Ciel memperhatikan Sebastian dan Angela berulang kali.

"Tadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ciel.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Sebastian.

TBC

A/N: Aw...

Maunya bikin oneshoot, kenapa jadi multichap gini?

Belum lagi bloody-nya kurang sadis, lagi gak ada sense-nya. Tapi malah mau bikin*aneh*

Kalau berkenan silahkan review...^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...^^

Gomene, lupa kasih tahu kalau disini Ciel umurnya 20 tahun, Sebastian umurnya 26 tahun.*telat*

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Gore, Lime/Lemon, Cerita yang gampang ditebak*plak*

**Don't like Don't read!**

Happy reading...

* * *

**Black Romance**

* * *

Polisi telah datang ke TKP, mereka menemukan mayat Christine dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Ia ditemukan tanpa lengan dan perut yang telah robek. Sungguh kondisi yang tidak patut dilihat.

"Mungkin ini perbuatan orang yang sama." gumam sang kepala polisi, Mister Arnold.

"Apakah pembunuh itu yang diberitakan di telivisi?" tanya Angela.

"Sepertinya. Lagipula hanya dialah yang bisa membunuh para gadis dengan cara sesadis ini. Ini korban yang ke 19."

Angela hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan kepala polisi itu, ia yakin mereka bisa menemukan pelakunya atau setidaknya mencegah agar tidak terjadi lagi.

"Kalau ada ada-apa, anda bisa hubungi kami. Permisi." pamit kepala polisi itu beserta anak buahnya. Mayat Christine telah dibawa untuk diotopsi lebih lanjut. Sebastian dan Ciel yang melihat dari jauh juga terdiam.

"Kasihan sekali Christine." gumam Ciel.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, ia terlihat ceria. Tapi ternyata ia juga diincar oleh pembunuh itu."

Sebastian langsung saja memeluk Ciel untuk menenangkannya. Lagipula yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa kembali. Christine telah meninggal dan Ciel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Ciel. Seseorang yang sudah pergi tidak akan bisa kembali." ujar Sebastian.

"Aku tahu," gumam Ciel. "Tapi rasanya..." Ciel tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Melihat korban pembunuhan langsung memang rasanya mengerikan. Sebastian tetap memeluk Ciel, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Pasti pelakunya akan tertangkap."

"Iya."

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba, suasana terasa sedikit menyedihkan. Meski Ciel tidak mengenal baik Christine tapi melihat kematian yang menyedihkan itu rasanya sakit.

"Hah..." Ciel hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju balkon villa dan menatap bulan malam ini. Tapi ada yang sedikit aneh dengan bulan malam ini, bulan purnama dengan warna sedikit kemerahan.

"Tampaknya kau murung malam ini?" tanya Sebastian yang sudah berada di samping Ciel.

Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian, senyum tipis terlihat di wajah manisnya itu. Tapi ia kembali menorehkan pandangannya pada langit.

"Tidak juga." jawab Ciel pelan.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu dengan wajah melankolis begitu. Manis sekali." goda Sebastian.

Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah, ia tidak memperhatikan wajah Sebastian. Sebastian hanya menyeringai kecil, ia langsung saja mengankat tubuh Ciel dalam gendongannya. Ciel terkejut dibuatnya.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Ciel.

"Daripada lesu begitu, lebih baik kau menemaniku 'bermain', Ciel." jawab Sebastian sambil tetap menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style. _Ciel tidak menjawab, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia tahu maksud Sebastian, sangat tahu malah.

Sebastian membawanya ke kamar mereka, langsung ditaruhnya tubuh Ciel disana. Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan wajah yang menggoda, ia langsung menaiki ranjang dan mendekati Ciel. Ciel perlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang hingga ia menabrak dinding kamar.

Sebastian tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Ciel yang menurutnya manis itu. Ia langsung memegang bahu Ciel dan menatap ke arah mata Ciel. Lagi-lagi merah bertemu biru. Ia langsung mencium bibir Ciel dengan lembut dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan lembut malam ini." bisik Sebastian.

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian langsung menyentuh dagu Ciel dan mengecup bibir merah Ciel lagi. Ciuman yang panas kali ini. Ciel hanya menuruti saja.

.

.

.

Atmosfir terasa panas malam ini, Sebastian menjilat bibir bawah Ciel meminta izin untuk menjelajah lebih lanjut. Ciel membuka sedikit mulutnya dan lidah Sebastian langsung masuk. Memeriksa rongga mulut Ciel dan mengajak lidah Ciel untuk beradu dengannya. Seiring dengan adu lidah itu, saliva sedikit berceceran di mulut Ciel. Dominasi Sebastian kuat hari ini.

"Nngh..." desah Ciel.

Kesadaran Sebastian hampir hilang karena mendengar desahan Ciel, ia langsung saja membuka kancing baju Ciel dan begitu selesai ia melempar baju Ciel ke sembarangan arah. Ciel sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Sebastian lakukan. Langsung saja ia menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap ke arah Sebastian.

"Sebastian... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Lho? Aku ingin bermain denganmu. Bisa kan?" tanya Sebastian balik.

Wajah Ciel memerah, ia menatap wajah Sebastian dengan seksama. Sebastian terlihat serius, entah karena dorongan apa Ciel segera mengangguk. Melihat hal itu Sebastian tersenyum, ia langsung memeluk Ciel dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Nnghh... Sebas... Aaahh~" desahan Ciel menggema di kamar itu. Saat ini Sebastian sedang asyik dengan aktivitasnya. Ia menjilat puting ciel, memilin dan memutarnya. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah saja.

Tidak lupa Sebastian memberikan _kissmark _sebagai bukti Ciel adalah miliknya seutuhnya. Sebastian masih terus memberikan _kissmark _dan tangannya terus memainkan puting milik Ciel. Desahan demi desahan dari mulut Ciel tidak berhenti untuk keluar.

Tangan Sebastian tidak berhenti bergerak, lama kelamaan tangannya turun ke bawah. Ia langsung saja meremas 'barang' Ciel. Ciel sedikit terkejut dan desahannya malah makin keras.

"Aaahh... Apa yang?" tanya Ciel sambil mendesah.

"Kita akan masuk ke inti permainan ini, Ciel." jawab Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung membuka celana panjang Ciel hingga tubuh Ciel polos di hadapannya. Ia memandang Ciel sambil tersenyum, tidak hanya luar dalam pun manis. Sebastian juga membuka baju dan celana yang ia pakai agar sama polosnya dengan Ciel. Wajah Ciel memerah melihat Sebastian seperti itu.

"Kenapa Ciel?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya Sebastian sedang menggoda Ciel sekarang. Ia memainkan kejantanannya di dekat lubang Ciel.

"Ah... Sebaiknya mulai saja." ujar Ciel.

"Baiklah." Sebastian tersenyum dan ia langsung mengulum kejantanan milik Ciel. Maju mundur, maju mundur, iramanya terkesan lembut. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah saja, ia mengcengkram sprei ranjangnya.

"Aaahhh~" desah Ciel. Sebastian menikmatinya, bagai mendengar irama musik yang indah. Tidak lama ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dan benar Ciel telah klimaks. Sebastian langsung saja menengguk cairan itu dan tersenyum manis ke arah Ciel.

"Kamu memang manis luar dan dalam, Ciel." gumam Sebastian sambil menjilat sisa cairan klimaks Ciel yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

Wajah Ciel memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. Ia mulai merasa capek, tapi entah kenapa ia masih menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Sebastian tahu Ciel pasti akan suka, ia langsung saja memeluk Ciel erat.

"Sebastian?" gumam Ciel heran.

"Malam ini adalah malam untukmu, Ciel. Nikmati." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sebastian, tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan saja. Sebastian tersenyum dan ia hanya menjilati ketiga jarinya perlahan. Mata merahnya menatap Ciel.

"Awalnya akan terasa sakit, tapi nanti kau akan menyukainya." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel belum sempat menanyakan hal itu pada Sebastian tapi Sebastian sudah memasukkan jari pertamanya ke lubang Ciel. Rasanya sakit sekali, air mata perlahan keluar dari mata Ciel.

"Sebas... tian... sakit..." ujar Ciel sambil berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Tenang. Aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak merasakannya." seiring ucapannya Sebastian memasukkan jari keduanya dan Ciel menjerit makin keras. Sebastian langsung saja meraih bibir Ciel dan kembali membagi kehangatan disana. Ciel menuruti ciuman Sebastian, ia merasa tenang.

Jari ketiga dimasukkan dan Sebastian membuat gerakan zig-zag di lubang Ciel. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, Ciel heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Bersiaplah, Ciel. Aku akan datang." ujar Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung inti permainan dimulai. Sebastian memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Ciel, lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu membuat Ciel gila. Sebastian berusaha mencari _sweet spot _milik Ciel.

"Aahh~" desah Ciel.

_Bingo! _Sebastian berhasil menemukannya. Ia menghujani s_weet spot _itu berkali-kali dan desahan Ciel makin terdengar keras. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sesuai irama yang pas untuk Ciel.

"Aaahhh~ Sebas... lebih... nnnghh... dalam..." desah Ciel.

Seperti yang Ciel inginkan, Sebastian menghujani titik itu berkali-kali. Ciel tampak sangat menikmati sentuhan Sebastian. Sebastian juga senang melihat Ciel seperti sekarang, rasanya jarang sekali melihat pacarnya akan memohon seperti ini.

"Sebastian... aku..." gumam Ciel.

"Aku juga." ujar Sebastian.

Dan Ciel klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sebastian juga sama. Ciel langsung ambruk di dada Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum, ia mengecup pelan kening Ciel.

"Tidurlah Ciel. Aku akan berada di sampingmu, sekarang dan selamanya." ujar Sebastian.

"Kau janji?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya."

Ciel langsung tidur di ranjangnya, ia membelakangi Sebastian. Sebastian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. Rasanya baru saja Ciel berbicara sekarang sudah tidak terdengar suaranya. Ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi rupanya.

'Tapi ada yang harus kulakukan, Ciel.' batin Sebastian.

Ketika Sebastian yakin Ciel sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya, perlahan ia membuka selimut yang ia pakai. Ia langsung memakai baju yang ia pakai tadi. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mencium kening Ciel pelan. Lalu ia perlahan meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di kamar itu.

* * *

"Kau datang kemari, heh?" tanya Angela pada sosok seseorang yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu, Angela." ujar sosok itu.

"Langsung saja, Sebastian."

Ternyata sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan Angela adalah Sebastian. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati Angela, sekarang ia berada di depan villa milik Angela. Hanya hembusan angin malam yang menemani mereka berdua. Angela memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, bukan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya aku tahu," jawab Angela. "Lagipula untuk kau, Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pria yang kelihatannya baik-baik tapi ternyata berhati busuk dan seorang..." Angela menggantungkan ucapannya itu. Ia menyeringai ke arah Sebastian. "Pembunuh berdarah dingin, bukan begitu?"

Sebastian terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia tahu Angela sudah mengetahuinya karena Angela memberi sinyal seolah ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Membunuh Christine. Gadis yang bahkan belum kau temui." ujar Angela.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan ia gadis yang menyedihkan, sama seperti gadis-gadis itu." ujar Sebastian enteng.

"Kau anggap apa para gadis itu? Boneka yang bisa kau mainkan seenaknya? Kau bunuh mereka tanpa belas kasihan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Angela," Sebastian memandang tajam ke arah Angela. Batas kesabarannya hampir habis, ia muak mendengar cecaran Angela.

"Lalu? Apa maumu sekarang?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Angela dan langsung saja ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia taruh di saku celananya. Angela terkejut dan berusaha menghindar, Sebastian menangkap lengan Angela dan langsung menusuknya.

"Ah!" geram Angela. Darah mulai mengalir dari lengannya.

"Kau sama saja seperti mereka, hanya gadis lemah yang sok suci." ujar Sebastian. Ia menusuk lengan Angela lebih dalam, bahkan suara patahan tulangnya terdengar.

"AAH!" Angela tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya terasa kaku. Sebastian hanya menyeringai. Ia memberikan tusukan di perut Angela, cukup membuat gadis itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hehe... Menyedihkan."

Sebastian bermain dengan sosok Angela yang sudah lemah. Darah terus mengalir dari perut Angela. Sebastian langsung memberikan tusukan yang lebih dalam pada perut Angela dan Angela langsung terjatuh.

Sebastian memandang pisau di tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, w_ell _ini baru sedikit. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Angela.

"Kau dan gadis-gadis itu, kalian hanya bersikap baik di depan tapi nyatanya kalian busuk." ujar Sebastian.

"Siapa... uhuk... yang lebih busuk... uhuk dariku... selain kamu?" tanya Angela sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kalau sama-sama busuk lebih baik diam saja. Selamat tinggal, Angela."

Sebastian langsung menikam jantung Angela. Mata Angela terbelalak lebar, ia tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir di sini, di tangan sebastian.

"AAAHHH!" teriak Angela dan suaranya tidak akan terdengar lagi, karena ia sudah tewas. Sebastian menatap datar pemandangan itu, ia hanya menyeringai saja.

"Huhu... Makanya jangan pernah merasa paling baik kalau dirimu sendiri sama busuknya." ujar Sebastian. Setelah yakin Angela tewas, Sebastian langsung mengeluarkan pisaunya dari jantung Angela.

Tapi ia tidak kehilangan akal, ia menusukkan pisaunya di beberapa bagian tubuh Angela. Dari atas sampai bawah ia tusuk dengan sadis. Lehernya ditusuk dalam hingga mengenai kerongkongannya, jantungnya ditikam berkali-kali, bahkan ia mengoyak-ngoyak isi perut Angela.

Hanya bau anyir darah yang menemani malam disana, tapi Sebastian tidak merasa ngeri atau jijik. Ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

.

.

.

Ciel mendengar suara jeritan, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam dua pagi.

"Suara apa tadi?" gumam Ciel.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan sosok Sebastian tidak ada disana. Ciel heran kemana Sebastian pergi. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa sakit di pinggang sampai ke bawah karena kegiatan mereka tadi membuatnya berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel langsung memakai baju dan ia perlahan keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin mencari sosok Sebastian. Di dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan semua ruangan yang ada tapi sosok Sebastian tidak ada disana.

"Apakah ia keluar?"

Ciel perlahan berjalan keluar villa, entah kemana asalkan ia bisa menemukan Sebastian. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Angela, mungkin Sebastian kesana. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju villa milik Angela.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan villa Angela nuansanya terasa mencekam, Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling villa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tiba-tiba Ciel merasa ada bau yang aneh.

'Bau ini? Darah?' batin Ciel.

Ciel perlahan berjalan mendekat ke villa Angela dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kondisi Angela yang sudah tewas bersimbah darah disana. Ciel sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Nona Angela..." gumam Ciel pelan.

Ia bingung kenapa Angela tewas. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kematian Christine? Ciel tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia mundur perlahan dari mayat Angela. Rasa sakit menggrogoti dirinya, kenapa harus gadis-gadis ini yang tewas?

Samar-samar Ciel melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri jauh di hadapannya. Terlihat kilatan pisau yang ia pegang. Ciel bertambah yakin pembunuh itu berada dekat di hadapannya. Ciel perlahan berjalan mundur, ia ingin lari.

Tidak terpikirkan lagi dimana Sebastian. Ia ingin lari, setidaknya memberitahukan hal ini pada polisi itu. Tapi karena kegiatannya dengan Sebastian tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berlari cepat, ia kesal sendiri.

'JLEB'

Ciel merasa sakit di bagian pinggangnya, ia memegangnya dan melihat ada darah disana. Langsung saja ia terjatuh. Ia ingin lari tapi langkah kakinya serasa kaku. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku, Ciel?" tanya orang itu.

Ciel tahu suara ini, Sebastian. Ia perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan ia mendapati sosok Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi Ciel merasa ada yang lain, senyum itu bukan senyum yang biasa Sebastian perlihatkan pada Ciel. Senyum itu... bagaikan seperti serigala yang berhasil mendapat mangsanya.

"Sebas... tian..." ujar Ciel lirih.

"Iya, ini aku." ujar Sebastian.

"Kau..." Ciel tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk mengenai Sebastian. Bagaimana pun juga ia mencintai pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Kau tahu... nona Angela..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Siapa yang?"

Sebastian menyeringai ke arah Ciel, dikeluarkannya pisau yang tadi ia pakai untuk melukai Ciel. Ciel berdegik ngeri melihatnya, ini seperti bukan Sebastian saja. Sebastian memainkan pisau itu di wajah Ciel.

"Itu aku, kau tahu?" ujar Sebastian.

TBC

A/N: Bagus, terus aja continued.

Haha...

Bener-bener melenceng dari rencana... Kapan tamatnya? Author sendiri bingung*plak*

Bercanda, chap depan udah complete kok...^^

Buat teman-teman yang reviewnya login udah aku kasih balasan di PM, yang gak login dibalas disini...

**Noir Cil: **Sudah update. Semoga suka...^^

**Misaki: **Haha... Memang sengaja. Awalnya mau oneshoot, tapi aku rasa nanti alurnya cepet. Jadi ya multichap deh. Hehe...

**Li: **Baca dua kali? Hehe... Memangnya agak membingungkan ya? Semoga gak bingung lagi. Ini sudah update...^^

Makasih buat yang udah baca... See you next chap...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review.

Seperti janjiku, ini last chap...^^

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Gore

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

Happy reading...

* * *

**Black Romance**

**

* * *

**

"Itu aku, kau tahu?" ujar Sebastian.

Ciel merasa sangat terkejut, rasanya seluruh bagian dari dirinya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sebastian, kekasihnya yang baik adalah seorang...

"Kau... membunuh nona Angela?" tanya Ciel dengan suara bergetar.

Sebastian makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ciel, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Badan Ciel bergetar, ia takut dan terkejut. Semuanya menjadi satu. Hal ini begitu mengerikan baginya.

"Iya." jawab Sebastian datar.

Ciel langsung melepaskan diri dari Sebastian. Ia memandang Sebastian dengan wajah yang jijik, ingin rasanya lari dari sana tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Hembusan nafas Sebastian terasa di wajah Ciel.

"Padahal kukira kau sudah tidur," ujar Sebastian. "Tapi saat seperti ini suatu hari akan tiba."

Sebastian kembali mendekatkan pisau itu pada wajah Ciel. Ciel hanya memejamkan matanya, sungguh ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Sebastian yang sekarang bukanlah Sebastian yang ia kenal.

Sebastian menorehkan pisau itu di wajah Ciel, darah mengalir perlahan dari pipi Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa meringis karena luka di wajahnya itu. Ia memandang ke arah Sebastian, mata birunya terkejut melihat Sebastian yang hanya berwajah datar.

"Katakan padaku Ciel, kau lebih suka jantung, hati atau ginjal?" tanya Sebastian sambil memainkan pisau itu.

Wajah Ciel memucat, raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ia kurang mengerti maksud Sebastian, tapi kalau dari situasi yang sekarang Ciel tahu kata-kata tadi ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk memilihnya sendiri?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi Sebastian langsung menusukkan pisau di lengan Ciel, padahal Ciel berusaha ingin menjawab ucapan Sebastian. Tapi sayangnya Sebastian sudah terlanjut menusuknya. Ciel berusaha menahan teriakannya tapi rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"AAHHHH!" jerit Ciel.

Ia melihat darah mengalir dari lengannya, rasanya sakit. Ciel memandang ke arah Sebastian yang masih sibuk dengan pisaunya. Mata merah Sebastian berkilat tajam, lagi-lagi ia menusuk Ciel. Kali ini jauh lebih dalam.

"AAAHH!" Ciel kembali menjerit. Ia bisa merasakan mungkin ada tulangnya yang patah karena tusukan Sebastian yang dalam itu. Ciel hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, suaranya terdengar memilukan. "Se... bas... tian..."

Tapi Sebastian tidak peduli, ia mencabut paksa pisau yang ada di lengan Ciel. Ia menorehkan sayatan yang cukup panjang di lengan Ciel. Darah mengalir perlahan dari lengannya. Setelah itu pandangan Sebastian beralih pada leher Ciel.

"Kau telah mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui, Ciel." ujar Sebastian. Pisau itu diarahkan makin dekat dengan leher Ciel, bahkan darah sudah mulai muncul karena terkena ujung pisau.

"A... apa?" tanya Ciel terbata-bata.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura. Aku benci!" Sebastian menusuk leher Ciel, tapi tidak menyebabkan ia tewas. Hanya darah yang muncul sedikit lebih banyak.

Karena tidak puas, Sebastian menusuk perut Ciel. Seketika mata biru Ciel membulat, ia terkejut. Rasa sakit karena ditusuk seperti ini bukan apa-apa, yang membuat Ciel menderita adalah Sebastian yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sebastian bagaikan seorang psikopat, tidak ada puas-puasnya ia menyiksa korbannya. Ia menyeringai melihat raut wajah Ciel yang menunjukkan kesakitan. Tidak ada belas kasihan yang terlihat di matanya.

" Angela dan semua gadis-gadis itu..." ujar Sebastian. Ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Ciel memperhatikan wajah Sebastian, lagi-lagi ada yang berbeda. Wajah Sebastian terlihat sangat sendu, pisau yang ia pegang sedikit longgar dari tangannya.

Jujur Ciel khawatir, ia merasa Sebastian memiliki kepribadian ganda. Yang satunya baik, dan yang satu lagi kejam. Ciel merasa beruntung tangan kanannya tidak ditusuk Sebastian, perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sebastian. Ia menyentuh pipi Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Mereka... hanyalah gadis-gadis yang... baik di luar tapi dalamnya busuk." tambah Sebastian.

Ciel heran mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Kenapa Sebastian membenci mereka? Ciel tidak tahu menahu soal masa lalu Sebastian, sama sekali. Sebastian menatap ke arah Ciel tajam, seolah terbesit amarah disana.

"Apa... kau... mempunyai... alasan?" tanya Ciel. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, kalau terlalu banyak bicara ia akan tewas.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Sebastian.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV, 19 years ago**

**

* * *

**

_Kukira semua orang baik. Kukira ayah dan ibuku adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Tidak, mereka bukanlah yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Melainkan sampah yang hanya memegang nama "orang tua"._

_Lagi-lagi seperti ini, wajahku penuh memar. Badanku terasa sangat sakit, untuk bergerak rasanya mustahil. Aku hanya bisa duduk, terdiam membisu di dalam kegelapan. Di sudut ruangan kulihat sosok wanita, yang notabene adalah ibuku itu. Ia memandangku dengan wajah kekesalan dan jijik._

"_Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" ujarnya kasar. Aku hanya terdiam tidak membalas ucapannya._

_Plak!_

_Lagi-lagi ia menamparku sangat keras, bahkan aku tidak bisa menyangga tubuhku. Aku langsung terjatuh, ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Tapi air mataku tidak bisa keluar. Ah... Bahkan sepatah kata pun tidak bisa._

"_Jangan memandangku begitu! Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada pria brengsek itu! Kenapa aku harus memiliki anak sepertimu?"_

_Aku terkejut mendengarnya, tapi lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu. Toh, ibuku selalu memberiku ucapan seperti itu._

"_Huh, kalau bisa aku ingin kau tidak pernah ada di dunia ini!" ujarnya lagi._

_Aku masih saja terdiam, membiarkannya berbicara sendiri. Aku muak mendengarnya, aku dan ibuku yang ditinggal pergi oleh ayah dengan berbagai macam hutang. Kami menderita dan lebih parahnya lagi, ayahku telah bersama dengan wanita lain._

_Wajahku yang memang mirip dengan ayahku ini selalu menjadi pelampiasan emosi ibuku. Tidak ada satupun bagian dari tubuhku yang masih baik, semuanya penuh luka. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana cara untuk berbahagia._

_

* * *

_

**9 years later**

**

* * *

**

"_Sebastian..." aku menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilku. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Ia memasang senyum manisnya._

"_Ah... Luna. Ada apa?" tanyaku._

_Gadis itu, Luna hanya memandangku dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lagi, entah kenapa senyumnya itu membuatku menyukainya. Mungkin aura dari Luna._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu." ujar Luna._

_Kulihat sosok Luna dari atas hingga bawah, rambut pirang panjang yang terurai dengan manisnya dengan dress pendek berwarna merah yang cocok untuk dirinya. Ia memang fashionista. Kuakui itu._

"_He? Bagaimana dengan Bryan?" tanyaku._

_Bryan adalah kekasih Luna, tapi Luna suka sekali menempel padaku. Aku terkadang merasa tidak enak dengan Bryan. Luna selalu bilang ia menyukaiku dan segala macam. Aku tidak peduli hal itu, rasanya cukup bagiku mendengar kata-kata yang membuatku sakit._

"_Aku pernah bilang aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin kau." ujar Luna._

"_Sebaiknya kau pikir-pikir ucapanmu itu." aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Entah ekspresi apa yang terlihat di wajahnya, tapi ada satu kata yang kutangkap dari mulutnya. "Menyedihkan."_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah, iya setidaknya itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang. Meski ibuku akan bersikap kasar seperti biasa, tapi tidak apa._

_Aku membuka pintu depan perlahan, kulihat sosok ibuku sudah berada di depan pintu. Tatapan matanya sama saja seperti dulu, tidak ada kesan ramah seorang ibu. Aku bahkan heran, apakah aku benar anaknya?_

"_Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja, aku segera masuk ke dalam. Tiba-tiba ibuku menahan lenganku, aku menatap ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba ia menamparku lagi._

"_Ada yang salah?" tanyaku._

"_Yang salah adalah keberadaanmu," jawabnya. "Kenapa kau pulang?"_

_Aku kesal mendengarnya. Cukup, diperlakukan seperti ini lama-lama membuatku gila. Aku memperhatikan seksama wajah ibuku, terlihat wajahnya merah. Ia sedang mabuk rupanya. Tapi kalau mabuk, kata-katany lebih kejam dari yang biasa. Dari yang sudah-sudah, kata-katanya itu adalah isi hatinya yang terdalam._

"_Kenapa aku pulang? Kalau keberadaanku adalah masalah, tidak usah ditanyakan." ujarku ketus. Aku hanya berjalan meninggalkan ibuku, tapi lagi-lagi ia menamparku. Aku masih bisa menahan amarah, lebih tepatnya berusaha._

"_Sekali lagi kau bicara akan kukirim kau ke neraka!" ancamnya. Aku hanya menyeringai. Neraka katanya? Kalau boleh jujur mungkin aku sudah disana. Aku melihat di dekat meja ada sepiring apel dan pisau. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil pisau itu dan menusuk jantungnya._

"_AAAHH!" terdengar jeritan yang cukup keras. Matanya terbelalak melihatku menusuknya, akhirnya ia ambruk dan tewas. Aku hanya menyeringai saja._

"_Huhu... Kenapa aku baru sadar? Yang harus dihilangkan keberadaannya adalah dirimu." ujarku sarkatis. Aku langsung meninggalkan rumah ini, entah pergi kemana asal tidak berada disini._

_._

_._

_._

_Langit sudah menunjukkan cahaya kemerahan, senja telah tiba. Aku berjalan ke sebuah rumah, aku tahu kalau jam seperti ini ia hanya sendiri. Aku menekan bel pintu dan sosoknya telah muncul._

"_Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya Luna._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan tawaranmu tadi." ujarku._

"_Benarkah? Kau mau menjadi pengganti Bryan?"_

"_Iya."_

_Ia langsung saja memelukku, mungkin ia senang. Tapi aku hanya menyeringai, aku langsung saja mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk perutnya. Ia terkejut, raut kebahagiaan langsung sirna dari wajahnya. Yang ada hanya kesakitan._

"_Sebas... tian..." gumam Luna sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah mengalir cukup deras, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyeringai._

"_Selamat tinggal, Luna." ujarku dan langsung menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Darah langsung mengenai bajuku tapi tidak kuhiraukan, entah kenapa aku menikmati hal ini. Ia tewas di tanganku, orang yang memandangku rendah satu per satu akan kulenyapkan. _

"_Senja cocok untuk mewarnai merahnya dirimu." gumamku dan aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. _

_

* * *

_

**5 years later**

**

* * *

**

_Entah kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan hidupku yang seperti ini. Ada orang yang berpotensi untuk menghina atau melecehkan diriku akan kubasmi. Dan aku melakukan hal itu layaknya pelampiasan emosi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan._

_Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan, Christine. Ia salah satu temanku di universitas. Temanku memang banyak, tapi mereka semua hanyalah orang-orang yang harus diwaspadai._

"_Sebastian, kapan kau punya pacar? Semua teman-teman sudah punya." celetuk Christine. Aku hanya tersenyum saja, kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah._

"_Aku sedang tidak niat." jawabku._

"_Kalau denganku, bagaimana?"_

"_Benar, kau mau?" _

_Ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, mengiyakan saja jawabannya. Ia langsung saja memelukku, aku merasa gadis ini cepat atau lambat akan sadar siapa aku yang sebenarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku memang tidak sepenuh hati dengannya, tapi ia lebih busuk dari yang kukira. Ia bersama dengan pemuda lain. Hatiku sakit. Sakit? Dari awal aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi yang aku tidak suka darinya adalah pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan. Sama saja seperti ibuku dan Luna. _

"_Wah, wah sedang asyik rupanya?" sindirku padanya._

"_Sebastian, kau salah paham. Dia hanya teman..." ujar Christine panik._

" _Lebih baik kau anggap saja tidak pernah mengenalku. Selamat tinggal."_

_Aku berjalan meninggalkannya, tidak peduli sekeras apa dia memanggil namaku atau pemuda itu yang berusaha menenangkan tangisnya. Aku bersumpah akan membuat gadis itu tewas di tanganku suatu hari nanti. _

_

* * *

_

**4 years later**

**

* * *

**

_Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berusia enam tahun lebih muda dariku. Ia baik dan ramah, kalau tidak dilihat baik-baik aku bisa saja menganggapnya seorang gadis. Awalnya juga kukira begitu. Tapi dengan adanya pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya dan berlanjut sampai saat ini._

"_Wah... Kalau kau mau lancar untuk mata kuliahmu kau harus lebih rajin lagi." ujarku._

"_Iya, iya. Kau terkadang cerewet juga, Sebastian." ujarnya._

_Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Entah kenapa dia mampu membuatku tersenyum. Dan aku merasa dia bisa mengisi kekosongan diriku selama ini._

_Aku menggengam tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia terkejut dengan tindakanku, kulihat wajahnya mulai memerah. Aku suka sekali melihatnya._

"_Ciel, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku._

_Pemuda yang bersamaku, Ciel hanya menganggukkan kepala saja. Aku merasa senang ia merasakan yang sama denganku. Aku langsung saja memeluknya, berharap dialah yang akan membuatku melupakan masa laluku. Meski ia seorang pemuda, tapi aku tetap mencintainya._

_

* * *

_

"Akhirnya kau mengetahui semuanya, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ternyata masa lalu Sebastian itu cukup kelam. Diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh ibunya, dikhianati oleh teman wanitanya. Tapi Ciel lebih terkejut lagi, Sebastian membunuh mereka.

"Kau... tindakanmu... salah..." ujar Ciel pelan.

Sebastian tidak membalas ucapan Ciel, mata merahnya memandang datar sosok Ciel yang lemah itu. Ciel memperhatikan wajah Sebastian, tidak ada tatapan lembut disana. Yang ada hanya seperti tatapan mata 'harus memusnahkan'.

"Sebas... tian..." panggil Ciel dengan suara lemah.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Ciel." ujar Sebastian datar. Ia menarik tangan Ciel yang tidak terluka dan memberikan tusukan disana. Darah segar mengalir dari lengan Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

Mata Ciel sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata terus mengalir. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sebastian akan menyakitinya seperti ini. Sebastian tidak terpengaruh dengan air mata Ciel, ia mengarahkan pisau yang ia pegang pada telapak kaki Ciel.

Tanpa basa-basi Sebastian langsung menusuknya dalam, bahkan suara patahan tulang bisa terdengar. Padahal Ciel memakai sepatu, tapi tusukan pisau itu menembus hingga ke dalam. Dan Sebastian langsung saja membuat sayatan panjang dari kaki sampai paha Ciel.

"AAHHH!" jerit Ciel.

Rasa sakit ini membuatnya gila, tangan dan kakinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur. Ia masih bisa melihat sosok Sebastian yang berwajah datar. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya itu hingga melukainya.

"Kau berbeda dari mereka, Ciel. Sangat berbeda." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Sebastian, mulutnya terasa terkunci karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sebastian langsung mencabut pisau dari paha Ciel, darah lebih mengalir deras. Kalau Ciel bisa bicara ia ingin Sebastian menghentikan tindakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang mengetahui rahasiaku hidup." ujar Sebastian dengan dingin.

Mata Ciel terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Sama saja Sebastian mengatakan ia ingin membunuh Ciel. Air mata mengalir lagi dari mata Ciel. Sebastian mendekati wajah Ciel dan menghapus air mata Ciel.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau tidak terlihat indah." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel masih saja menangis, dan Sebastian menghapus air matanya. Sentuhan Sebastian masih lembut seperti Sebastian yang biasa, tapi mengingat perkataan Sebastian yang ingin menghabisinya membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

"Selamat tinggal." ujar Sebastian yang langsung memberikan tusukan tepat di jantung Ciel. Matanya terbelalak, ternyata Sebastian benar-benar membunuhnya. Ciel hanya memandang miris ke arah Sebastian, air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya.

'Selamat tinggal, orang yang kucintai... Sebastian.' batin Ciel dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mata birunya yang tadi mengalirkan air mata dengan derasnya, sekarang sudah terhenti.

Sebastian menatap datar sosok Ciel yang telah tewas bersimbah darah. Ia perhatikan baik-baik mata Ciel. Mata biru yang berhasil mengalihkan dunianya.

'Tes'

Air mata perlahan turun dari kelopak mata Sebastian. Ia menangis. Ia langsung melemparkan pisau yang berada di genggamannya setelah menikam jantung Ciel itu jauh-jauh dan langsung saja merengkuh tubuh Ciel.

"Ciel, jawab aku. CIEL?" teriak Sebastian sambil memeluk tubuh Ciel. Tidak dipedulikannya darah yang mengenai bajunya. Ia baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Membunuh satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya.

"Ciel, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." gumam Sebastian. Air mata terus mengalir, ia baru merasakannya. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tangan kotornya telah membunuh orang yang ia sayangi. Hanya nafsu membunuh sesaat yang ia turuti. Selalu seperti itu, tidak ada rasa penyesalan untuk korban-korban yang lain. Tapi kematian Ciel-lah yang membuat ia merasa sangat sakit.

Jantungnya bagai ditikam oleh pisau, terasa sangat sakit. Kalau bisa, ia ingin memutar waktu. Ia ingin dimana Ciel tidak pernah datang kemari. Ia ingin mengulangi masa-masa bahagianya dengan Ciel.

"Dulu... aku mencintainya... Tapi aku juga yang mengakhirinya." gumam Sebastian seiring dengan tangisannya itu.

Iya, Sebastian. Ia telah menghancurkan semuanya. Membuat cintanya pada Ciel menjadi sebuah dosa yang mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan. Sebastian memperhatikan mata biru Ciel lagi, ia langsung menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang mata Ciel sudah tertutup.

Rasa bersalah menggrogoti dirinya. Ia baru merasakan betapa hina dirinya itu. Manusia yang hanya mengikuti nafsu membunuh sesaat, membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai. Kenapa ia harus mengakhiri satu-satunya cinta yang bisa ia rasakan? Bodohnya dirimu, Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum pahit melihat tubuh Ciel yang bersimbah darah. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa setega itu menghabisi nyawa Ciel. Apakah tangisan Ciel tidak terdengar sampai ke sanubarinya?

"Aku tahu aku yang salah," Sebastian menyentuh pipi halus Ciel. Ia memejamkan matanya, kenapa ia lupa baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menyentuh Ciel, ia selalu mengatakan kata "cinta" pada Ciel. Tapi kenapa ia harus mengakhirinya? "Aku yakin... kematianku akan bisa menebus kematianmu."

Sebastian mengambil pisau tadi. Ia menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar. Terlihat kilatan pisau itu karena tertimpa cahaya bulan. Memperlihatkan bahwa pisau itu masih cukup tajam setelah digunakan untuk membunuh tiga orang.

"Aku... selalu mencintaimu dan aku ingin... mati bersamamu." ujar Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung memejamkan matanya dan menikam jantungnya dengan pisau yang ia pegang. Pandangannya langsung mengabur, ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir cukup deras. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melirik ke arah tubuh Ciel.

'_My dear, I will spend all my life for you... And I will die for you...'_

Tubuh Sebastian langsung ambruk. Ia jatuh tepat di samping tubuh Ciel. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada ia mendekati wajah Ciel dan mencium bibir Ciel untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebastian tersenyum tipis dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ia telah pergi, menyusul kemana Ciel akan pergi. Pergi dari dunia ini beserta dengan segala dosa yang ia bawa. Inilah yang dikatakan sebagai cinta adalah sesuatu yang kelam, ia mampu 'membunuh' orang yang merasakannya.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa rampung ngerjain fic ini.

Thx buat teman-teman yang selama ini sudah review. Kalau berkenan tinggalkan review ya?^^

See you in next story...


End file.
